GoodBye For Now...........My Love
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Update: Y'all asked for it. Y'all got it. Chap. 2 added. Cole's vanquished. Phoebe has many memories come back to her. How will she survive without Cole's love? Surprising news about Piper in chapter 2! This fic is for hardcore Phoebe and Cole fans. R+R.
1. Goodbye Dear Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Plz review this story. Some spoilers are in it so you've been warned.  
  
  
  
Phoebe was in Piper's arms weeping with sadness. Cole was gone....forever. Cole was finally vanquished. Phoebe was so confused. What hurt her more was that she kissed him before he was gone and he's last words to her were "I'll always love you." He said it in a gently and forgiving voice. Once they said the last line of the spell Cole got vanquished. A tear shed from each face of the sisters and Leo hangs his head down. They had lost a member of their family. Phoebe cried with sorrow. "He can't be dead........he just can't." she said. "It's okay Phoebe. It's okay." Piper said while managing to stay strong for Phoebe. Paige got the crystals and cried. Not only did she realize that Cole was lost and trapped but all her anger was toward the source not Cole. Phoebe looked down at her stomach and said "I'm going to keep my baby." Piper look concerned. "But Phoebe isn't he demonic? Isn't that the way you got evil?" Piper said. "Piper it's the only thing I have left to remember Cole by." Phoebe replied. "But this isn't his baby....it's the sources." Paige said. "It's the only thing I have Paige. I have to keep him. Teach him to be good." Phoebe said. Piper nodded and Paige did too the sisters got into a group hug and headed out of the penthouse.  
  
  
  
When Phoebe was settled in her room in the manor again. She looked at her photo album. Pictures of her and Cole were in it. They were so happy. Phoebe shed some more tears of sorrow. She then looked at her wedding ring. And she remembered the words he told her the day he gave her the ring.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"It's not as nice as a ring as Grams but at least it's not cursed." he said. "Right now is not the perfect time Cole." she replied. "No, right now is the perfect time." he said. He took Phoebe's hand and slipped it on her finger. "No matter what happens now it's official......(echos)  
  
*Out of Flashback*  
  
Phoebe kissed her ring and continued to cry. Piper came in with her and said "Phoebe I have something for you." Phoebe turned around and saw Piper holding a safe. "Do you wanna know what's in it?" she asked. Phoebe shook her head. "I don't wanna know right now. I just wanna remember my memories." she said. Piper put down the safe and went over to Phoebe. She held Phoebe to comfort her. "I never wanted this to happen." Phoebe said. "None of us did Phoebe. None of us did." Piper replied. Piper kissed Phoebe on her forehead and left her.  
  
  
  
More memories kept on coming back to Phoebe it was like it was haunting her. She remember the morning after she first made love to Cole.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Cole was right next to her. Phoebe had woken up and she and Cole kissed passionately. "How were you feeling about last night?" he asked. "Umm....... last night was magical?" she replied. Cole gave her a smile and they kissed again.  
  
*Out of flashback*  
  
That night was special to her. But one quote would haunt her forever.  
  
"You have to believe me Phoebe. I forgot what it was like to be human, to feel,to care. Then I met you."  
  
  
  
Phoebe shed tears. She ended up crying herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning Phoebe got up and walked over to the safe. She didn't wanna open it but then again she had too. She headed to the lock but then she stopped. "No.... not yet." she said. She then heard the phone it was for Piper. She remembered her phone call to Cole early in the morning at 8:00.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Phoebe looked at the phone and picked it up to call Cole. It rang and rang. Suddenly someone picked it up. "Cole Turner, D.A. how may I help you?" he said. "Hey Cole." she said. "Hey you." he said. "So, how are you?" she asked. "Well, it's a beautiful morning and I got a beautiful woman on the phone, so things could be worse. God, I sound like Billy Appleby." he replied. She laughed.  
  
There was another phone call she made at 2:00 in the morning in another day. Once again someone picked up. "Cole Turner, D.A. how may I help you?" he said. "Uh, hi, Cole, what are you doing in the office at two in the morning? she asked. "What are you doing calling the office at two in the morning?" he asked. "Um, I-I was just gonna leave you a message. Save you the trouble of having to talk to me." she replied. "Why would I ever not want to talk to you? he asked. "I don't know, you know, just in case you thought I was a drunk or a lunatic or a drunk lunatic." she replied. "I think I'm gonna go with mystery. One I'm looking forward to figuring out." he said. Phoebe smiled. "Okay, um, I'm going to go then and, uh, be mysterious." she said. "I'll call you." he said. "I will answer." she replied. They hung up.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Our love was so strong." she said. She weeped some more. She knew she would never get over Cole's death. She went downstairs to see Piper and Leo kissing. It broke her heart. At the moment she would still be in bed with Cole's strong arms around her. But they were gone. Paige was just rolling her eyes and heading out the door. "Hey Pheebs." she said. "Hey Paige, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. "Sure talk away." she replied. "Well when are you going to say it?" she asked. "Say what?" she asked. "You knew that Cole was evil from the start so now would be the right time to say I told you so." she replied. Paige hugged her. "Phoebe you know I would never do that to you. Especially after vanquishing Cole I can never say anything bad about him." she said. "Thanks Paige." she replied. "Don't mention it. Oh I gotta get to work. Talk after work?" she asked. "Sure." she replied. "Okay then." she said. Paige kissed her on the cheek and went off. Phoebe continued staring at Piper and Leo and the love they had. She had another memory come back.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She was at a small picnic with Piper,Leo,and Paige. Piper and Paige just came back from their walk. "She got every question right." Piper said. "Congratulations Paige." Phoebe said. "It was like hell but hey I made it." Paige said. Cole orbed in. "Speaking of hell, here comes your personal trainer from Hell." Leo said. "Literally." Piper said. Phoebe ran over to Cole. "Hi." she said. They were about to kiss but then he asked "Wait a minute who are you?" Phoebe grabbed Cole's face and kissed him. "Oh, I know…Paige." he said. Phoebe laughed and slapped him on the arm playfully. "So what's on the training schedule for today? Light sabers?" she said. "Actually, I was thinking maybe we could have a private picnic of our own." he said while bringing Phoebe close to him. "But what about training? I have to be ready for The Source." she said. "I know, but not right now right? Right now, I was thinking I could take you to this great little picnic spot on the south of France." he said lovingly. "Really?" she asked. "Really...." he replied. Cole and Phoebe then shimmered away while holding and kissing each other.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Phoebe held on to her head she kept on getting these hot spots on her head. But didn't really care about that much. She walked into the kitchen. "Whoa....." she said. "Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asked. "Yeah this just happens if I walk to fast." she replied. "Well it's about time for you to have a check-up. You can take my appointment." she said. "But Piper today is the day we find out the results." Leo said. "Yeah but Phoebe's baby is important right now." Piper replied. Leo put his head down with dissappointment. "And anyway I'll be there with you." she said. Phoebe nodded.  
  
Phoebe sat on the bed. The doctor turned on the sonogram. Suddenly electricity came and shocked the doctor. Piper froze the scene. "Finally, did you see what happened. My head was on fire for a couple of seconds." Phoebe said. "Yeah,Yeah,Yeah. But do you also realize that your baby almost electrocuted the doctor?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded and got up from the bed. Piper and her ran from the doctors office. Phoebe didn't know who was doing this to her. But when she and Piper got home they found out Paige got abducted. Phoebe felt so guilty she knew she had to save her. Phoebe just remembered one quote.  
  
"Loving her is the best thing that's ever happened to me. You can destroy me but you can't change that."  
  
Phoebe wanted to go and save Paige. She was up in her room. Leo and Piper saw her follow this tall man that told her that he knew the where-abouts of Paige. "I told you Phoebe. You have to fight this baby." Leo said. The potion to destory the Seer who took Paige was broken. The baby had taken control of Phoebe even more. Her eyes suddenly turned black and firey. She then shimmered to the Seer's lair. Paige was there in a cage. "Come to me child." The Seer said. Paige knew what was happening. "Phoebe fight it. Fight the baby's power." she yelled. The Seer leads her to a circle of roses. She orders her to kneel in the middle of the circle. She then yelled out a spell.  
  
"Give me strength and give me might,  
  
To steal a child in still of night,  
  
Darkest forces let it be,  
  
Hear my plea bring life to me!"  
  
A/N: Actually spell.  
  
At the end of the spell a swirl of dark orbs went from Phoebe's belly to The Seer's belly. Phoebe feel to the ground. "What did you do to me?" she said weakly. "I took your one prized poscession." she said. She seperates her robe revealing her midriff with Phoebe's baby inside. The Seer shimmered to the coronation site. "Make me the new source." she yelled. "For where is the heir?" the dark priestest asked. "In me." she said. The dark priestest started the oath. She brought down the cage containing Paige and Phoebe in it. Paige and Phoebe then summoned Piper down to the cage. They chanted a spell many times that it destoryed the Seer and Phoebe's baby. Phoebe kicked the cage door down. Paige spots the grimoire on the ground. Paige points to it and Phoebe said "It's time to destory it once and for all."  
  
Leo,Paige,Piper,and Phoebe sit in the living room. Phoebe has another memory come back to her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Phoebe sat in the attic with Piper right near here. Cole orbed in. "I'll just leave you 2 alone." Piper said. Cole came up to her. "When you, you know, proposed, did you mean to or did it just come out in the heat of the moment?" she asked. " Does it matter?" he asked. "It matters to me." she replied. "It just came out in the heat of the moment. But that doesn't mean that once I said it, I wasn't serious. Because I- I- I was. And I still am." he said. "Cole....." she started to say. "Phoebe, listen to me. I- I know it was crazy to ask and I know it doesn't make any sense because of who we are, but…. that shouldn't matter. If it did, we never would have fallen in love in the first place. I love you Phoebe, and I don't know where we go from here, but I do know that wherever it is…I want it to be with you." (echos)  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Another memory?" Paige asked. "Yep." she replied. Piper then went up to her and said "I found a lot of things in that safe like this letter so maybe you better check it out." Phoebe took the letter and stared at it like it was a precious jewel. She was in her room. Phoebe looked at the note and the wind blew in her room. She opened it and began to read.  
  
"If I'm dead right now, I know it was at your hand. No one else in heaven or hell had power over me. Please, don't cry. I was dead before I met you. I was born the day you loved me. And my love for you will keep me alive........forever."  
  
A/N: Real note by him.  
  
Phoebe began to cry. She held the letter close to her hurt. "Cole..........." she said softly. She went near the safe and saw that he had pictures of them in it. And a special poem for her.  
  
Versions of Love  
  
By Cole Turner  
  
The days are black, the clouds are dark  
  
Water run deep, within our hearts  
  
Show me your smile and don't let me part  
  
Let us fall into the realm of love  
  
Our fate has crossed and our pain will soar  
  
They clipped our wings and we were made to fall  
  
Our love is strong and we will hold on  
  
See it then, see it now, my love for you will never be gone  
  
Hold my hand, hold it tight  
  
Let's take a step into the forever night  
  
A demon I am, a witch you are  
  
The story of us will never end  
  
A/N: Real poem by him.  
  
Phoebe put that along with the letter and her ring and put it in a safe box. As she sat on her bed with her eyes about to close a voice was heard. It was Cole. "Help........Phoebe help me.............." he said. Phoebe woke up fully and looked around hoping for the impossible. She kissed the poem and letter. "I love you Cole." she said. What she didn't know was Cole was right there with here. "I love you too." he replied.  
  
So what did you think about that? Chapter 2? Good? Bad? Plz review. 


	2. A New Beggining?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Hope y'all like chapter 2.  
  
It's been 8 months since Cole died. Phoebe was still a witch. She and her sisters turned down the angels' offer. Phoebe just couldn't give up her powers. She needed them because somehow they reminded her of Cole. He was one of the people who helped her powers get more stronger. She wanted to here her hearts desire again. She went upstairs to the attic. Piper followed her. "Uh Phoebe? What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm going to cast a spell to hear my hearts desire to see if Cole ever comes back to me." she replied. "Phoebe you can't just decide it like that. That's personal gain." she said. " Maybe you should continue your morning sickness." she replied. "My pregnancy has nothing to do with personal gain." she said. They got up to the attic. "Piper just let me say this one spell. I need to know this." she replied. Piper stood by Phoebe. Phoebe let up a candle. And wrote on a piece of paper "Will Cole come back to me?" Phoebe then said the heart desires spell.  
  
"My love is strong,  
  
My spirit weak,  
  
It is an answer that I seek,  
  
A question burns within this fire,  
  
So I may hear my heart's desire."  
  
Phoebe drops the paper into the bowel. A small explosion came. After the smoke clears and Phoebe and Piper could see again. They saw nothing in front of them. It was just the same attic. With no special people or anything. "See I told you. Personal Gain." Piper said. "Don't remind me." Phoebe replied. Phoebe runs over to her room. She then gets another flashback once she spots her laptop.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Phoebe was at her office. Elise had walked out of the door. She had fire in her hands. She saw Cole and the fire disappeared.  
  
Cole: If you want to kill your boss, we have people who can take care of that for you.  
  
Phoebe: Aren't you sweet? Truth is…she's right. My advice was a little off this week.  
  
Cole: I don't understand what you're doing here. You're Queen.  
  
Phoebe: And you're cranky. I told you I'm not quitting my job.  
  
Cole: And what about your other job? You gonna keep that, too?  
  
Phoebe: And what job would that be, Cole?  
  
Cole. The Charmed One. Mallick told me what you did.  
  
Phoebe: So what? I let him go.  
  
Cole: That doesn't make it ok!  
  
Phoebe: Keep your voice down! This is where I work!  
  
Cole: You can't save an innocent and free a demon, Phoebe. It doesn't work like that.  
  
Phoebe: You sound like Piper.  
  
Cole: Yeah, well, Piper's right. You made a choice when you stood by me at the coronation. If you're questioning that choice now, if you're not sure you want to be with me, you need to let me know!  
  
Phoebe: Of course I want to be with you. I just don't understand why you have to be so rigid.  
  
Cole: Because I am the Source! Because you are my Queen! Because there are expectations!  
  
Phoebe: Do you think I care about anyone's expectations?!  
  
Cole: This is not a game, Phoebe. You walked through a one-way door. You try to turn around now, they will destroy us.  
  
Phoebe: Who? My sisters?  
  
Cole: The Underworld. If they think we're working both sides, they will revolt.  
  
If they do that, if they unite against us…I promise, we will pray for death.  
  
Phoebe: I'm sorry, I-I didn't know-  
  
Cole: I get it, Phoebe. Better than anyone, I know what you're going through. It'll rip you apart if you let it.  
  
Phoebe: How do I not let it?  
  
Cole: You make a choice, and you stick to it. Even though it's hard…even though it means giving up the people that you love. Let's go home.  
  
*Cole holds out his hand, Phoebe reaches out her hand and they flame out*  
  
*Out of Flashback*  
  
Phoebe sank into her bed and started crying. She regreted the arguements so much. "Oh god why did he have to die?" she cried softly. The memories never stopped coming to Phoebe. It was almost like the memories could come together as a premonition. She just laid on her bed looking at pictures of Cole. She looked out of her window. "Cole hear me right now. I need you please come back to me." she said. Suddenly another flashback came.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*Cole flames into the penthouse, Phoebe is sitting at the desk writing a letter*  
  
Cole: Phoebe, we have to-. What's the matter?  
  
Phoebe: Did you know about the Seer's tonic? What it really does?  
  
Cole: What's this?  
  
*Cole looks at Phoebe's letter*  
  
Cole: You planning to leave me?  
  
Phoebe: I wrote two letters, one saying goodbye to you, and one saying goodbye to my sisters. I haven't decided which one I'm gonna send.  
  
Cole: Well, you better decide. Right now.  
  
Phoebe: Did you know about the tonic?  
  
Cole: Yes.  
  
Phoebe: So you knew she was poisoning me with evil.  
  
Cole: You took my hand and walked me through that coronation long before anybody gave you anything to drink. So if you wanna pretend that you're being poisoned-  
  
Phoebe: So why even bother with the tonic?! Why not just let me think for myself?  
  
Cole: Because I know what it feels like to have good and evil fighting inside of you ripping your insides out. I wanted to save you that pain.  
  
Phoebe: You should've trusted me, to stand by you all on my own.  
  
Cole: So, show me I can. You know what's in the tonic now. You know how it works. Drink it, all on your own.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, Cole…  
  
Cole: I don't have time for games, Phoebe. Just drink the tonic, or leave. Now.  
  
Phoebe: What is going on with you? What happened?  
  
Cole: What happened is you had to go and play demon-catcher with your sisters.  
  
Phoebe: Cole, it's who I am!  
  
Cole: And now we're in danger, serious danger. If you don't care about your life…or mine, or the baby's, what about Paige and Piper?  
  
Phoebe: Don't you threaten them.  
  
Cole: I'm not. But if there's a coup, do you think that whoever takes over for me will let them live? Without the power of three, they're sitting ducks.  
  
Phoebe: I don't know what to do.  
  
Cole: You can't go back. There is only one choice. Drink the tonic. You have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Please…for us, for our son.  
  
*Phoebe drinks the tonic and then Cole holds her close*  
  
Cole: I love you, Phoebe. Just remember, whatever happens next, we can handle it as long as we stay together.  
  
Phoebe: What do you mean, whatever happens next?  
  
Cole: The Conroy thing got serious. I had to take care of it.  
  
Phoebe: You killed him?  
  
Cole: It was your mess. I was just cleaning it up.  
  
Phoebe: Cole, they're gonna come after you. They're gonna come here!  
  
Cole: If they do-  
  
Phoebe: No.  
  
Cole: Phoebe, if it comes down to them or us-  
  
Phoebe: Oh, God…  
  
Cole: Phoebe, wait.  
  
*Phoebe runs into the bathroom, closes the door, and throws up the tonic into the toilet.  
  
She then turns on the sink and wets her face with water*  
  
Cole (knocks on the door): Phoebe… Phoebe?  
  
*Cole walks back into the living room, Piper, Paige, & Leo orb in*  
  
Paige: You evil son of a bitch.  
  
*Piper uses her powers to explode Cole, and as he takes shape again, Paige places the crystals along the floor*  
  
Piper: Phoebe… get out here and help us, damn it! Paige…  
  
*Paige looks up right before Cole flings her hard into a wall*  
  
Cole: Don't make me kill you.  
  
*Piper explodes Cole again*  
  
Piper: Phoebe, you heard what he said. He's gonna kill us. Help us!  
  
Phoebe (to herself): Forgive me.  
  
*Cole creates a fireball in his hand. Phoebe walks in the room and picks up the remaining crystal on ground*  
  
Cole: I'm sorry… It's-it's for the best.  
  
Phoebe: I know it is.  
  
*Phoebe walks over to Cole, the fireball in his hand smokes out as she kisses him passionately*  
  
Piper: Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: I'm sorry, too.  
  
*Phoebe places the crystal on the ground forming the circle of crystals*  
  
Cole: Phoebe, no. No!!!!  
  
*The crystals create a magical barrier surrounding Cole*  
  
Phoebe (cries): I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry.  
  
Piper: Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda…  
  
Phoebe: (cries): Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace…  
  
*Flames shoot up from Cole's feet, engulfing him slowly in fire*  
  
Cole: I'll always love you.  
  
Paige: Halliwell witches stand strong beside us…  
  
Phoebe (cries): Vanquish this evil…  
  
Phoebe, Piper & Paige: From time and space!  
  
*Phoebe covers her eyes as Cole/Source explodes and is vanquished. Phoebe walks to the center where Cole was standing and cries*  
  
*Out of Flashback*  
  
Phoebe drops to the ground with a pillow in her arms. "Please come back to me. Please come back to me......." she cried. Her tears suddenly formed into a figure. Phoebe got up from her bed slowly. "Who are you and why are you here?" she asked. "I'm the keeper of sorrow and tears." the girl said. Once Phoebe's tears came together completely it formed to a woman with long brown hair in a white dress. "Phoebe I've seen you cry for 8 months straight and everytime I recieve your sorrow it's always for the same reason. Cole." she said. "I lost Prue and then I lost Cole. I can't hold in my pain." she replied. "Phoebe it's not like I can come out of the blue to my innocents tears. You have it good. I came here to grant you Cole back." she said. "You can't do that. Death has him right now." she replied. "I know that. But remember "sorrow and tears" I'm practically death's little baby sister." she said. "Then why do you wear white?" she asked. "Hey it's the only thing that ticks him off. Now come on take my hand. I'll lead you to Cole." she said. Phoebe hesistated. "At least let me take my sisters with me." she said. The Keeper of sorrow and tears nodded. Phoebe ran to get Paige and Piper. They came along with her.  
  
When they got to the deeper point of the underworld they saw the many souls of the people who haven't yet crossed over. "Oh my god look at this." Paige said. So many souls were in the whirlpool of souls. "Where's the keeper of sorrow and tears?" Piper said. "Over there." Phoebe said. Paige orbed up with her sisters up there. "Where's Cole?" she asked. "Let me find him. Phoebe. Paige orbed your sisters back to the manor. I will come with Cole. In the flesh." she replied. Phoebe nodded. Paige orbed up with Phoebe and Piper. "So close to seeing him. But yet so far away." Phoebe said. "Are you saying you're not ready to see him yet?" Paige asked. "No,it's just I don't know whether I should accept him back." she replied. "Do it. He risked his life for you. He loves you with all of his heart." Piper said. Phoebe nodded. "I gotta change." Phoebe said. Phoebe ran up to her room.  
  
She slammed the door. "What am I getting myself into?" she said softly. Paige went over to the door. "Phoebe? Sweetie will you open the door?" she asked. Phoebe didn't say anything. "Why do I always have to do this the hard way?" she asked herself. Paige orbed into the room. She found Phoebe on the ground crying helplessly. "Honey come on get up." she said. "Oh god, Paige I don't know what I'm doing......" she managed to say. "What you are doing is you're getting the love of your life back." she replied. "Oh god, I can't lose him again." she cried. "You won't Phoebe. Cole will live until the both of you die together. And then in the afterlife you 2 will probaly find your way to each other again." she said. Paige still held Phoebe to comfort her.  
  
The keeper of sorrow and tears came in. Piper was pacing around while Leo watched. "Looks like we got company." he said. Piper stopped and say the keeper of sorrow and tears. "Where's Cole?" she asked. "I need Phoebe down here. Before we left he told me he wanted to see Phoebe before he saw everyone else." she replied. Piper nodded. "Phoebe! Come here. She's back!" she yelled. Paige orbed down with Phoebe. "Where is he?" she exclaimed. "He's outside waiting for you." she replied. Phoebe ran out the door to see Cole standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets. "Cole........." she said softly. Cole went over to her and kissed her passionately. "I missed you so much." he said. "Not as much as I did." she replied. They kissed passionately again. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." she replied. They both walked into the manor. Piper and Paige had tears in there eyes. They both hugged Cole. Leo and Cole shook hands. He went back over to Phoebe. He kissed her passionately again. "God, it's great to feel your touch again." he said. "It's great to taste your kisses again." she said.  
  
That night the keeper of sorrow and tears came in and said "No more crying now." Phoebe and Cole laughed. "Thank you for bringing me and Cole back together again." she said. "Goodbye." she said. The keeper of sorrow and tears then went over to a lair. A figure in a black-cloak was sitting in the throne. "Master, the witch and mortal are reunited." she said. "Excellent. May the plan begin!" the figure exclaimed. They took off the hood and it revealed the Seer with a wide smile on her face.  
  
How's that? Chapter 3? Good? Bad? Please R+R. 


End file.
